For the Sake of Advancement
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is a one shot that happens after Kingsglaive and before Altissia. I hope you enjoy my first Ardus fic!


For the Sake of Advancement

AN: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy XV. This is my first one-shot that involves my favorite FFXV character Ardyn with my second crush Ravus. Please enjoy!

Ravus was lost in thought as he laid in his bed. What happened in Insomnia was chaotic. He was so sure that the ring would allow him to defend against those that were threatening the human race. He hated the Lucis family for what they did to his mother, but at the same time he was so worried about his sister. He would never say it out loud but he was so protective over her. He didn't approve of this wedding that Ardyn suggested for her to have with Noctis. He refused to think of that brat prince as his brother-in-law.

He raised his arm to the sky staring at the magitek armor that replaced his own flesh and blood. How could he have been so oblivious?

"New arm giving you trouble?" a lighthearted voice came from the doorway.

Ravus sighed and sat up to face the Chancellor who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and staring at him with that wicked smile. If only Luna knew the things he had done with him just to fight his way to the top…

"I'm not exactly having a good few days Chancellor Izunia…"

"Ahh, you mean when you tried to take the ring all to yourself?" he said walking towards the platinum blond man gracefully. Ravus new this look very well. He usually had it when he wanted something. Usually when he needed relief….

"What are you here for?"

"I'm worried about you of course." Ardyn came very close to Ravus' face and put a rough hand under his soft chin. He gripped his chin and pulled his ear to his scruffy mouth. "Don't you want some relief after a long hard few days." He whispered lustfully.

Ravus couldn't resist his voice. After years of sleeping with him just for advancement, his body began to respond with the simplest of touch from his superior. He shuddered as he nipped softly at his earlobe before pinning him down to the bed roughly.

"You can't resist me can you Ravus?" he smirked as he began to undo Ravus' belts slowly while his skilled mouth trailed from his ear to the crook of his neck.

Ravus bit his lip and yelped when Ardyn's teeth dug into the sweet spot of his neck. Thank the gods for his jacket that hid the various marks that was left after these lustful encounters with this man. He gripped Ardyn's hair as his growing erection began to press against his pants in want of release.

"Eager are we High Commander?" his soft voice cooed in his ear once more before his gold orbs pulled up to stare at his own mismatched ones of purple and blue. He said nothing in return for he knew that this was a rhetorical question. He loved to play his games before making love to the former prince of Tenebrae.

Ardyn's fedora was cast aside as he delved in to clash mouths while his hands began working on his coat which came off swiftly and he wasted no time in placing his strong psalm on the bulge that protruded from Ravus' pants. The man beneath him moaned as his hand began rubbing forcing him to become harder and harder. He began moving his hips in want as his grip on Ardyn's hair became tighter. He kept moaning louder against the older man's mouth as the former's skilled tongue began to massage his own in the perfect erotic way.

Ravus had enough as he began to undress the Chancellor slowly like he likes. He cursed at himself for the fact that he insisted on wearing so many layers. Why would need that damn wing anyway? It only made these passionate nights that much annoying to get to the point.

"Having trouble?" He teased with that damn seductive chuckle. He left the throbbing member causing Ravus to whine with need of relief.

"Why must you wear that thing when you already have so many damn layers?" he huffed.

"Simple. I enjoy watching that adorable look of yours." He sang with that damn smirk. Ravus hated that smirk. It made him want to do whatever he wanted. He dared to undo his own pants while he waited so that there was at least some relief. The Chancellor seemed not to care as Ravus began to pump his now freed erection while moaning at the much-needed touch.

Once the layers were off and only pants remained, Ardyn pinned Ravus down to the bed once more and stole his arms placing them above his head. "Don't think you will cum before I." he whispered as he pushed his own growth against the other.

Ravus couldn't help but call out in a moan at the touch. Despite how he hated what he needed to do for his career and safety of his sister, he enjoyed every minute of it. The dark chuckle coming from Ardyn made the prince's back arch as his fingers began clawing at the man's back.

Ardyn winced at the suddenness of the magitek claws but eased as his skin healed quick enough for a proper recovery. He enjoyed making this man squirm underneath him. His mouth left his lips so that he could go back to his neck as he slowly licked and sucked his way down to the twitching length that begged to be touched. He chuckled once more as he held the member in his hands and began to pump extremely slow up and down.

"Ahh…. d…. damn…." The white-haired man called out as he thrust his hips in want of more and more.

"Patience High Commander." Ardyn smirked as he blew gently on the sensitive head of his shaft. The crimson-haired man put his mouth over the tip and went down and up slowly while the man beneath him writhed in pleasure and gripped the sheets in his strong hands, trained hands. He kept his mouth sucking while his hands went lower to the hole where he wanted to thrust his own throbbing appendage to fuck the man senseless. Sure, he was still using him but why not have a little fun while doing so? He thrust two fingers gently into his ass and pulled them out and in slowly to widen them before adding another and another. Despite how many times he had used this man for pleasure, every time he was still as tight as the last. This was just what made this experience even better for both parties.

"D…DAMN IT… P…Please!" He began to beg. Ravus knew at this rate he would cum before Ardyn even had his way with him.

Ardyn smirked as he left his twitching dick and took out his fingers. "You sure you're ready?" he smirked.

"Y…yes…" He answered with a lustful glance down at the man. His once pale cheeks were now pink with the anticipation of pleasure that he wanted so desperately at this point. He wanted this so much now. It made him forget about the regret he had about foolishly wearing that ring.

"Very well," he smirked as he took off his final layer to release his own member which was hard as a rock.

He picked up Ravus' ankles and placed them on his shoulders as he positioned his tip at his entrance. He pushed in hard and fast with no warning as he heard the man call out in slight pain. He pulled out slightly but harshly pushed in once more. Ravus opened his eye and stared up at the man with want in his eyes. He knew this slow but hard pace was there just to drive him insane. When he caught Ravus trying to pump his own member he stopped him quickly by grabbing his arms and lifting them above his head.

"I don't think so, I'm in control here." He smirked as he thrust hard and slow. When he heard Ravus scream he knew he hit his sweet spot. This made him pick up the pace but made sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. He wanted to give him the most pleasure he could give just like he always did. It made Ardyn grow harder than he already was just thinking about it. Causing him so much pleasure but not allowing him to touch his own length. Oh, what torture it must be. Soon, he finally felt his own climax approaching.

"I think you deserve this now, I want us to come at the same time High Commander Ravus." He whispered as his hand approached the needy member. He began to pump hard and fast until he felt his hot liquid pulse through his own and load into Ravus' ass hard which quickly followed by the former's squirting all over his pale torso.

Ardyn stayed inside of Ravus pumping slightly until all of his juices were gone and his dick had gone soft along with the one in his hand. Both men panted as their position never ceased. Next, came the one thing Ardyn would never reveal to anyone but Ravus. His softer side. He may be a mysterious man who only wanted things done for his own personal gain, but he did enjoy his love-making enough for a small cuddle session afterwards. He laid next to Ravus and put his arms behind his head.

Ravus always enjoyed this part of their sessions. He was always so exhausted afterwards that he would lay his head against Ardyn's strong chest until he fell asleep not worrying about anything. The next morning, he would be alone once more but it was the closest thing Ravus had to a lover. Part of him always wished he would take him as more than a fuck now and then. He didn't care at this moment as he fell fast asleep not knowing that in a few short months… he would meet his own demise.


End file.
